Filling in Black Ink
by ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: In a world where only 50% of the population has a soulmate, two kids who want nothing to do with this get sucked into it. Robin, the Boy Wonder, just wishes he was the other 50% of the population. Danny Fenton/Phantom wants to stay hidden. What happens when they are revealed to be soulmates?
1. Chapter 1

**POSTING IT HERE :3**

* * *

Robin did not want to be a part of this. Up until the box began to ink itself in on his wrist, he thought he was one that didn't have a soulmate. He was wrong.

It began to appear when he and the Titans were watching a movie. His wrist began to itch and he paid no mind to it until when he went to bed that night. Robin had noticed it when he took off his gloves.

There it was- just an empty square- his soulmark. He had a soulmate. His soulmate had the same box on their wrist right then. Soon, it would be different depending on what the person's first words to him were, but it didn't matter.

Robin had a soulmate. He almost screamed.

* * *

Danny honestly didn't care he had a soulmate. He hoped it would be a long while before he met his, though. He didn't want to deal with it at this point.

His parents had been ecstatic. Their son had a soulmate! Jazz had been a little jealous, but she got over it quickly.

Danny had been traveling the country, going where he pleased for quite some while. His parents knew his secret, and accepted that he was off and exploring.

So, if Danny met his soulmate anytime soon, it would be on this trip.

* * *

"What is the 'soulmate?'" Starfire asked Robin, looking at the mark on his wrist, reading what it said.

'So, you're the Boy Wonder?'

After Robin was silent for long enough, Cyborg spoke up. "It's a human thing. It shows you your perfect match. Only half of the population gets this luxury."

"So friend Robin has a perfect match? Did you have one?" She asked, thinking about something.

"I have one. Though I can't see the mark anymore, I still remember what it said and who it's for." Cy groaned.

"Who?" Starfire squealed, wanting to know who it was.

"The little grass stain." He sighed.

"I heard that!" They heard Beast Boy yell from the other side of the room.

* * *

Danny picked at his wrist as he flew into the next town, Jump City. The rest of his soulmark had filled out to read: 'Same goes for you, Ghost Boy.'

So, he would meet his soulmate in his ghost form. That would make it harder on him and the other person.

Grumbling, he turned invisible as he flew through the town. He stopped to watch the Teen Titans take down a criminal. Danny landed on the ground to meet them. If he was in their town, he had to make sure they knew so he wasn't hunted or something like that. Honestly, he'd rather be known than hunted.

"Who's this?" Beast Boy asked as he realized Danny was there.

Raven stopped him from doing anything stupid by grabbing him with her powers.

"Hey!"

Danny looked over the team. They were all here. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Robin.

There was one emotion Danny could see on Robin's face, recognition. Robin recognized him. Danny took this to heart as he decided to joke.

"So, you're the Boy Wonder?"

Robin seemed to be unfazed. "Same goes for you Ghost Boy."

They both froze and the rest of the team just watched.

Star spoke up. "What happened?"

It stayed silent for a few more moments until Danny said something.

"That didn't make any sense."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah! I'm sorry for not updating this one here. It was updated in September of last year on Ao3 and I guess I completely forgot about posting it here.**

 **I do post things earlier there most of the time, as it's the site I normally use to write my stuff. (its the same as on here, ineedhelpwithmylifern)**

 **On with the chapter!**

* * *

It was late. Late enough for the team to be asleep and completely quiet.

Robin was the only one up. And he was in the living room. With a ghost boy. Not just any ghost boy though- the debated hero/villain of Amity Park, a city often plagued with ghosts. (Robin didn't believe it at first, but upon seeing the kid, everything clicked.) The kid was also his soulmate.

The living room itself was silent. It was awkward between the two.

At the moment, Danny- that was his soulmate's name- was sitting cross-legged in the air in front of the boy wonder, who was on the couch. Danny's eyes were a bright, glowing green, easy to see against his pale skin and white hair. His jumpsuit was a dark black, with white shoes and gloves. A 'D' was on his chest, a symbol. This kid was dressed like a hero?

Robin absentmindedly scratched his soul-mark, reading the ever-present 'So you're the Boy Wonder?' right on his wrist.

Danny softly spoke up. "Soulmate to Batman's sidekick- huh." Robin raised an eyebrow to that. "Well, I mean- like, I'm Robin's soulmate. _The Boy Wonder."_

"What? Me? You're a ghost kid, that's a surprise," Robin retorted quickly, a smirk on his face.

"At least _I'm_ not a walking traffic light!"

"Hey!"

For a while, it was just jokes thrown back and forth. Robin knew that Danny was a nice kid. It was that simple.

"Uh- would you turn me in to the GiW?" The ghost kid asked sheepishly, his green eyes staring at Robin's mask.

"The GiW? You mean the Guys in White?" The other hero looked on. "Firstly, they aren't the most real government agency, even though they might seem like it. And secondly, why would you ask that?"

"Oh. Phew," Danny whispered, "They want to capture me and do experiments and crap. I'm like their number one target. Its like they don't even acknowledge that I'm sorta a living being. I'm like them! At least I'm half-" The white-haired teen cut himself off, contemplating something. "Can we go somewhere else- I need to show you something. I'd like it to be private. Kinda like a 'secret' identity."

Robin nodded, leading them straight to his room where he swore there were no cameras. Danny had silently accepted that.

"Okay- so- this is pretty important. Don't do anything to me, okay?" The ghost kid stepped back, a flash of white light enveloping him. Two rings appeared at his waist, each going in an opposite direction, changing him into a different person. "I'm half ghost."

Robin nodded, taking it in. So his soulmate was at least human. "So, that's your secret identity?"

"I guess you could say that. Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton!" There was an uncertain look in his eyes, as if he was worried about giving away his secret.

"What? That's a terrible hero name, it's so close to your actual name!" Robin laughed, hoping to let his soulmate know it was okay. "You actually kinda look like me."

"What do you mean?"

"Black hair-" The Boy Wonder peeled off his mask- "Blue eyes."

They sat in silence for a little while longer.

And it was okay.

* * *

 **Sorry that its a bit short hng,,,,,**


End file.
